The invention relates to a sealing system for use in the filler neck of a fuel tank, including a radial gasket for a filler gun that can be introduced into the filler neck, and an axial gasket independent thereof for sealing a valve, the lead-free valve being fastened to a spring-loaded lever and urged by the lever against the axial gasket. The term "lead-free valve" as used herein refers to a self sealing valve of the type used in vehicles which accept only lead free gasoline.
A sealing system of this kind is disclosed in German Patent 38 29 948, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,433 corresponds. The lead-free valve contained therein is intended to prevent the escape of fuel vapors outside of the tank-filling periods. It still does not satisfy in a desirable manner the environmental protection concerns in this regard.
The invention is addressed to the problem of improving a sealing system of the kind specified above such that a reliable sealing of the fuel tank by the lead-free valve will be assured for a long period of use.